Glidescale
Glidescale is a blind SkyWing and RainWing hybrid who is part of the Blue Moon Prophecy. She is currently traveling around Pyrrhia with the group. She does not have acidic venom like RainWings, but her fire is venomous which can inflict acid burns on another dragon. She is only able to change her colors in the range of reds, oranges and yellows. Description At first glance, Glidescale looks like a normal SkyWing just like the others. But when you look closer, her wings are actually smaller than normal SkyWings, and her scales are a rippling surface of colors. Her scales usually tells what she feels- orange when happy and calm, gold and yellow when nervous and scared, red when sad or depressed, and extreme deep red for anger. She has an unusually long tail, longer than normal SkyWings, and she is very good at climbing trees or holding onto poles and rocks. Due to her colors as a SkyWing, she cannot use camouflage. Her eyes are a strange blue-green color, which varies depending on what condition she is in. Normally, her eyes are blue, but when she is feeling sick, or using her venom-infused fire, her eyes turn a strange shade of deep forest green, sometimes acid green when she is experiencing huge doses of pain. Being blind, she has no idea what color her eyes usually are. Glidescale's fire is actually not very hot, being a significant lower temperature than normal fire. However, inside her fire there is the venom she was born with. Her fire can inflict burns on other dragons the same amount of damage as normal fire. However, the venom stays in another dragon's body until the antidote is given. In this case, normal venom counteract does not work, and the only cure for the venom is staying in water or being healed by an animus, like Trixie. Glidescale is also unusually small for a SkyWing. She has more of a RainWing's body and size, but her colors and habits are more like a SkyWing's. Her flying speed is not particularly fast, and she is better at gliding through the air, a RainWing trait she was born with, thus gaining her name. Her slim body makes her a decent climber and runner, which benefits her greatly in make up for her blindness. Personality Despite being blind, Glidescale is a very positive and intelligent dragon. She is very cheerful and happy, thinking that her blindness only makes her a stronger opponent. Her friends love having her around, and although she is very cheerful, she is also very clever, and knows when to take things seriously. Sometimes, her group members do not trust her that well due to her disability, which makes her sad. But she has proven she is capable of handling things when she successfully wards off a few NightWings hunting them down, and also climbs trees and glides in between them to bypass enemies. Glidescale loves eating most fruits and meat, but she is not too strong in physical strength. She sometimes bites more than she can chew, causing her life to be in danger involuntarily. This is because she is often teased and mocked for being weak due to her eyes, and she is actually angry that no one trusts her, and hates her disability. However, Glidescale is fiercely protective of her friends, not caring about anything else when it comes to saving them. In her group, Glidescale is always the problem solver, constantly breaking arguments between the others, and giving out her ideas to problems, which sometimes come in handy. She is also the one who cheers everyone up after a hard day. Glidescale hates being taken care of too much, and hates it even more when someone offers sympathy for her blindness, thinking that she is strong enough. Yet deep inside, she needs someone who understands and help her, physically and emotionally. History Glidescale was born to Heatscream, a SkyWing who had once served her term as a loyal soldier. Her only known relative was her mother, and she had once told her that her father died in the great war. Glidescale is sad to not have a father, but lives on with it. Later on, everyone knows she is actually blind, which is proven when she accidentally breathed her venomous fire on her trainer when she is learning how to control her fire. Luckily, the SkyWings figured out how to cure the trainer from the venom quickly, and thus he was saved. When she got older, her mother died from a sickness which had no known cure. Queen Ruby, who is frustrated with a dragonet that is disabled and can't be permanently cared for, decides to exile her from the Sky Kingdom, claiming that she no longer belonged inside of it, and she will be killed if she goes back inside. Glidescale flew away sadly, but as a young dragonet, she did not last long out in the wild. A few SkyWings have bullied and teased her for being blind, and beat her until she was too weak to fight back. She then laid down, helpless, and waited for her death in a small ditch. A SwiftWing who has been living in a cave overhead named Nawinda saved Glidescale, and she noticed that the lonely SwiftWing have a lot in common with her, thus they became the best of friends. The two decided to travel along together, and soon finds the group. In The Blue Moon Prophecy Glidescale and Nawinda tried to help a weakened Trixie escape from a few SkyWing soldiers who want to abduct her as a arena competitor, with the help of Iciness. After that, they rescued Failure from the Sky Kingdom, and all of them ran as far as they could away from the palace. Along the way, Silvertongue appeared with an injured dragon, later revealing to be Truthbreaker. Trixie manages to regain her strength before it gets too late, and her magic helped them all to escape to the Ice Kingdom. Upon finding Loneliness in Glacier's palace, the group escapes and began to uncover the secrets of the mysterious prophecy. After the prophecy was delivered, Glidescale realizes she is the second dragon of the prophecy: The second one is born to find Answers that come to her when she is blind Born without poison but with its fire From her experiences a lot can be acquired They rested in the Kingdom Of Sand to wait for Trixie to recover. When she recovered, they discussed about who was who in the prophecy. Glidescale confirms that she is the second one. As seen in Trixie's vision, Dreamsinger attacked Trixie, and lured Glidescale into listening to a song which brought her into a dream-like vision, temporarily giving her sight. She learns many things, and sees herself for the first time. After the vision, she wakes up in the Scorpion Den, treated by a SandWing healer and her friends. They told Queen Thorn about Dreamsinger, and Glidescale feels a little reluctant to expose Dreamsinger, so she didn't say anything. She and her friends slept in the desert, and once again Dreamsinger visited her. Before they could finish the conversation, Glidescale was knocked out and captured again. She woke up in Limelight's camp, and the dragon capturing her turned out to be Quickclaws, his mate. Quickclaws questioned her, and she blasted her with fire. Glidescale's tail was sprayed by Quickclaws, and she stopped attacking. They soon figured out that she wasn't much of use, so they chained her up and assigned Songwave to guard her. She kindly treated the venom burns on her tail and introduced herself. When a fire suddenly broke out, Songwave helped Glidescale to escape. She ran blindly until Silvertongue saved her. They both ran towards the desert. Her friends were currently being attacked by a dragonbite viper. Glidescale blindly stumbled and thought she might die from it, but Silvertongue saved her by jumping in front of her. Loneliness stabbed her claws (which still aren't fatal) into the hybrid's skin to save her by freezing the veins and stopping the poison. The group then travels to the rainforest in search for healers. Relationships Nawinda: Glidescale and the SwiftWing are the best of friends, because Nawinda saved her life and Glidescale understands her pain, finding out they have a lot in common. The SkyWing hybrid cheers Nawinda up whenever she is down. Trixie: Trixie is fiercely protective of the disabled SkyWing, always making sure she is safe. However, she thinks Glidescale is not capable of sustaining her own life, sometimes not listening to her suggestions, which frustrates Glidescale a lot. However, Glidescale sees Trixie as a capable leader, and never questions her decisions. Loneliness (IceWing): Glidescale feels sorry for the ice-born, knowing that she couldn't be blamed completely for the things that happened in the past. Loneliness loves her as a little sister that cheers her up, and keeps her happier than she has ever before. Silvertongue: Glidescale enjoys Silvertongue's company, and sees her as the cleverest of the group. She is also greatly impressed by her singing skills, although she is a bit scared of songs after her encounter with Dreamsinger. Truthbreaker: Glidescale understands that Truthbreaker is just trying to be wise, and finds out that she really is. She never questions Truthbreaker because she trusts her decisions and thoughts. However, she is annoyed that Truthbreaker has no chance in a fight. Iciness: Iciness taught Glidescale a few battle moves, and she is impressed by her fighting skills. Glidescale cheers Iciness up and tries not to remind her of her sister, knowing that she hates it. Failure: Glidescale thinks of Failure the same way she thinks of Iciness. Failure always smiles a bit more around Glidescale. Dreamsinger: At first, Glidescale is really wary of Dreamsinger. She injured Trixie and dragged her into a vision, but soon Glidescale warmed up to Dreamsinger. The DriftWing took pity on the blind SkyWing, kindly teaching her a few things about the world. Dreamsinger also agrees to help them, after Glidescale convinced her. However, she is still a little afraid of her, but normally does not show it. She is the closest to Dreamsinger, compared with her other friends. Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (Citrus And Mint) Category:Characters